The present invention relates to the field of latches for doors and the like and more particularly to quick release latches for escape doors or hatches such as are used in connection with trailers and mobile homes.
The need for an emergency exit for a trailer or mobile home can be tragically apparent and can arise from natural forces such as fire or from threat of assault or robbery by another person. An escape door responding to this need has been previously patented by the present inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,052 which issued Nov. 16, 1976 for an "Escape Door for Trailer". In one aspect, the present invention relates to a quick release latch especially suitable for use in an escape door like that previously patented by the present inventor. For maximum safety such doors require latches which are simply and quickly operated yet which are effective to resist opening by any person on the outside. In short, safety with respect to these kinds of escape doors, and latches therefor, involves the dual consideration of easy exit for the trailer occupant but difficult entry for any undesired person.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a latch for escape doors and the like which facilitates easy and direct exit therefrom. Another object of this invention is to provide a latch which is secure from opening by someone from the outside. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a latch for a spring loaded door wherein the force of the spring outwardly urging the door, tends to maintain the latch in a closed, or latching position.
These and other objects are achieved by the latch of the present invention which has a rotating catch pivotally secured to a toggle joint linking mechanism having first and second links, an actuating arm and a stop means on one side of the longitudinal axis of the linking mechanism. In the closed position, the toggle joint linking mechanism is located on the stop means side of its longitudinal axis so that force on the catch in an opening direction is resisted by said stop means. The catch is released by pushing the actuating arm to adjust the location of the linking mechanism to the other side of its longitudinal axis which allows sufficient movement to release the catch.